Seeing Each Other Again
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —[Pre-Shippuden] The first time they met after two years was not like what they imagined it to be. ShikamaruღTemari. [Ongoing]


**When I Saw You Again**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** The first time they met after two years was not like what they imagined it to be. Shikamaru/Temari. [Pre-Shippuden]

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed. May contain amateurish mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Authoress' Note:** Just my own imagination working on what had happened between them when they first met after two years, pre-shippuden. Hope you'll enjoy! :)

* * *

"A DELEGATE FOR THE Chuunin Exams?" Shikamaru's mildly surprised voice echoed throughout the room.

"That is correct," Tsunade said, sorting through the papers in her desk. After a moment she glanced up at him. "This is a very important mission, Shikamaru. I trust that you will do this for the village?"

Shikamaru scratched his head, contemplating the Fifth's decision. "It's troublesome, but I'll do it," he said finally.

"Good." Tsunade began to examine her paperwork. "You won't be working alone. There is a representative from Suna who will share your work."

"Suna?" Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. "Why Suna?"

"To further strengthen our ties with them, of course. You of all people should know that reason." Tsunade looked at him. "Not to worry, though. The representative will be chosen among the two Sand Siblings, Kankuro and Temari. You know them, right?"

"Yeah..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"The chosen representative will be coming today. You might as well escort him or her here so that we can discuss important matters that need tending to."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Well, since that's settled, you may go now. Dismissed." Tsunade turned back her attention to the papers strewn all over her desk.

_Damn it... So many paperwork... _she thought, irritated.

Shikamaru looked like he wanted to reason out even more, but thought against it. Instead, he gave a slight nod and went out the room without a word.

* * *

-;-

* * *

HE WALKED SLOWLY TOWARDS the gates, thinking about the complicated mess he'd gotten himself into. It wasn't something he really wanted to do, but the Hokage's word was final, and he couldn't do anything about it.

He then thought about the representative from Suna. If it was going to be Kankuro, then it would be easy for them to communicate since they were both guys.

If it was going to be Temari, then that was an entirely different matter.

Memories began to unconsciously resurface inside his mind. With a thoughtful look on his face, he remembered the times they fought together, the times each of them rescued the other, the time when she sort-of won over on his intelligence, the time when he cried and she was there, the time when he saw her and her siblings off, the time when they first fought each other, and the time when she grinned at him which was the first time she'd ever shown her soft side to anybody except for her brothers.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a figure walking closer to the gates. He did not change his pace, not until he could see the person clearly.

Somehow, he had a nagging feeling that it was _her_.

And he was right.

When she passed by the gates, he could see that she had changed just like he had.

She still wore her signature four pigtails, she still had the same features, though they became more mature and feminine, she no longer wore a short skirt but a black kimono with fishnets and a red sash, and her fan was, as usual, placed behind her back.

When she got closer to him, surprise flashed across her face, but only for a brief moment because it was then replaced by a small smile which surprised him a little.

_She really has changed._

"So you're my partner?" she said casually, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," he replied with his own small smile.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He cringed slightly. "Nothing. Sheesh, troublesome woman."

To his further surprise, she didn't hit him nor snap at him. Instead, she ignored it, because apparently she noticed something that caught her interest.

"You're _still_ a Chuunin?" She almost—emphasis on the word _almost_—gaped at him.

"Yeah. Becoming a Jounin is troublesome," he replied simply.

She frowned. "Then that means I'm on a higher rank than you are."

He looked at her curiously. "You're a Jounin?"

She gave a smirk. "Yeah."

"Congrats, then," he told her sincerely.

"Thanks." A warm smile graced her features.

_She really has loosened up._

"Let's go, then," he said, turning back to the Hokage Tower.

"Okay."

While walking, they basked into comfortable silence, the cool breeze occasionally ruffling their hairs. The sun then shone brightly after the clouds parted, adding a touch of pleasant air around them.

Temari was the one who broke the silence. "So, how are you?" she asked conversationally, inclining her head towards him slightly.

"I'm fine, for the most part," he replied. "Actually, I still have the same routine as two years ago. I feel like nothing changed at all."

"Except for this," she said softly.

He smiled. "Yeah, except for this."

* * *

**A/N:** And it's done! So, what do you guys think of it? Are they OOC? If they are, I deeply apologize. Also, tell me if you want this to stay as a oneshot or a twoshot or a multi-chapter. Thanks. :)


End file.
